tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Anton Eriksson/Relationships
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and he is an extra character. Romances Helene Eriksson Morrigan Eriksson Océane Eriksson Linnea Eriksson Anđelka Eriksson Blodwen Eriksson , Anton's first wife and the mother of three of his children.]] Blodwen "Wendy" Eira Eriksson (née Vaughan), known to Anton usually as just Wen, was Anton's incredibly abusive first wife. Thirteen years his senior, Blodwen knowingly entered into a marriage with Anton when he was being coerced and forced to go through with it (under the threat of his mother being hurt) by his father, this all took place when he was eighteen and she was thrity one. Over the course of their eight years of marriage Blodwen emotionally, verbally, physically and sexually abused Anton; their marriage ended only with her death at the hands of aurors Ayanda and Alastor Moody. For decades after the end of the "union", Anton was in complete denial about the true nature of what he went through. Having formed some kind of trauma bond with her, Anton "loved" her, and was devastated by her loss. Anton and Blodwen first met shortly after Ulrik's initial pronouncement to Anton that he'' would be'' doing this and Anton's aformentioned coerced agreement to go ahead with it. When Anton expressed concerns about being neither interested nor emotionally ready for marriage, Urik doubled down; when Anton went to his mother for advice she tried to argue her son's case which only caused anger at ther "insolence". He believed that by doing this he was preventing his mother from coming to harm on his account. In his ming, if he did this, Brigitte would be safe. Whether he would be safe, well that was another question entirely; in fact it was arguably a literal impossibility considering the circumstances of the marriegae. Their wedding was described as having "an atmosphere like that of a funeral" by Anton's younger brother, Andreas. This was due to the sombre atmostphere that hung around the affair. Lilja Leifursdóttir Family Magnus Eriksson , Anton's first born son little boy. This is his favourite picture of him, apparently. Possibly because he looks adorable.]] Magnus Eriksson (born Gavin Magnus Kian Eriksson), or Maggie as Anton more often seems to like to call him, is Anton's eldest son and child. Of "Gavin"'s three names, Anton was "permitted" to pick only one: Magnus, who as a child he started to call himself by the name instead of his first. Born in the middle of January , Anton was only 21 when the boy was born. Despite extreme apprehension around the idea of having a child at the time, Anton hadn't felt ready for it, he was coerced and essentially beaten into agreeing to it by his abusive first wife, Wendy. Despite this, Anton loved and cared for the boy as best he could. Feeling anxious and out of his depth at the very thought of being a father, Anton was terrified of the idea of messing the whole delicate thing up. This was not helped by Wen, who would constantly accuse him of this despite treating Magnus as more or less a discardable toy she was bored with now the novelty had worn off. He tried his best to shield and hide Magnus away during his wife's outbursts of anger toward him, so that he wouldn't have to be scared. He would find out later in life, in conversations with his son about what happened when Magnus was a child, that he'd had little in the way of success in this department, which was a devastating revelation. Over the year, Anton was "convinced" to have two more children, a son and a daughter, and while Eira grabbed Wendy's attention for slightly longer than the boys, the responsibility involved with looking after all of the children, which she'd been apparenty so desperate to have, simply seemed to annoy ''her. After this it was Anton who took on looking after them when he was at home primarily, knowing to find people to look after them when he was away for work (such as nannies) because he knew full well that Wendy wouldn't do so properly. Though he loved his work, he also didn't want to be absent in Magnus' life, and so (while he still threw and attended the obligatory parties) he made sure to spend as much of his downtime as he could with his family. This despite the fact this would mean spending more time with Wendy, and much as he loved her, the threat of her impending outbursts were not a motivating factor. It was when Magnus was 4, in , that Wendy died at the hand of renowned Ayanda and Alastor Moody in early May of the year. Visibly suffering some of the effects of prolonged use of the , and mourning the loss of his wife, his first instinct was to ask them to allow him to make sure his eldest, Magnus, was safely somewhere where wasn't going to see his mother this way(dead) before he agreed to answer their questions. Over the years following this, despite not having been the one who wanted to have children, Anton endeavoured to raise Magnus and his siblings as best he could. There wasn't much in the way of adjustment to being a single parent, as he'd essentially been acting as one already, but he did now try and make things more fun. Endeavouring to take his children on fun holidays where they got to see the histories of other magical cultures. This wasn't exactly the perfect upbringing, this he was willing to admit, as he was heavy in denial about what had happened to him during his marriage to Wendy, but it wasn't a total failure on his part. During his teenage years, Magnus made an effort, along with Anton's older brother Anders, to try and help Anton out of the dire mental state and denial that he was still lingering in from the 8 years of constant wearing down from Blodwen. Though he and his son had plenty of fun times, they also had a lot of extremely difficult conversations. While Magnus wanted to help his father, and was glad when he saw the progress he was clearly making, but at other times it could be frustrating, as sometimes Anton looked like he was never going to get any better, like he was never going to be able to see what happened as anything other than ''his fault. Jesper Eriksson , Anton's second son, smiling away. This is Anton's favourite image of his son, perhaps because he looks so adorable.]] '''Jesper Eriksson (born Dafydd Jesper Afon Eriksson), affectionately known to Anton usually as Jessie, is anton's secon son and child. Like his elder brother, and younger sister, he was born to Anton and his abusive first wife, who coerced him into having children earlier than he'd wanted. Jesper was born in the November of , when Anton had been 23, and even after already having a son, he was worried about the extra responsibility he'd have. Also like with this elder brother Gavin Magnus, Anton was "permitted" to pick only one of his son's three names, in this case it was Jesper. Despite the circumstances of Jesper's birth, Anton made a real effort to be there for his son. His main concern with the idea of being a father being the fear he was not yet ready to take on the responsibility of it, and that it would cause him to lose his freedom far earlier than he'd wanted. Eira Eriksson Willamina Eriksson Inessa Eriksson Anders Eriksson , Anton's elder brother, who in some ways is more of a parental figure than their father ever properly was to him. This is apparently one of Anton's favourite pictures of him, presumably because he's smiling.]] Anders Elias Ludvig Eriksson, often known to Anton as Andy, is Anton's elder brother by just under seven years, having been born in the August of . Anders, while sometimes unsettling to some for a myriad of reasons, is someone Anton has always both looked up to and gone to for support in times of need. In many ways, Anders being a fair few years older than Anton, the younger of the brothers viewed Anders almost as more of a father figure than their actual father was growing up. They've always been said to share a resemblance, despite being near a decade apart in age. Anton only wishes that he'd also inherited his mother's family trait of heterochromia. Growing up, the brothers both struggled, both of them in different ways, under the suffocatingly controlling environment their father created around the Eriksson home. By the time he was a young child Anton had already realised that there was nothing to be gained in looking for pride or encouragement from their father. When Anton talked to Ulrik about anything that was "of no interest" to him (read: not about him) he had almost the appearance of looking right though him. He quickly learnt not to bother, instead he took the things he was proud of or concerned by to his brother or his mother, who were both far more likely to show an interest. It was Anton and his younger siblings who seemed manage to bring out the softer side of Anders, who could often come of as cold and unfeeling. Though they only attended school for a single year at the same time, Anton changed a few minds on the subject of Anders while at , by greeting him via tackle hug and receiving a positive response. It's not clear what anyone was expecting in response, but it hadn't been that. Andreas Agumanu Antonia Eriksson Noah Eriksson Sorrel Eriksson Hilde Eriksson Ulrik Eriksson Brigitte Vanhanen Ramona Eriksson Perran Eriksson .]] Friends Gabriel Holmström Darius Geraikova Ruuben Linna Lasse Weasley Aeronwen Laugharan Ludvig VI Other Armas Karppinen Morithic Vaughan Cadwal Vaughan Ercwlff Vaughan Category:Relationship Pages Category:Harry Potter Relationship Pages Category:Grace01121922